ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Mitochondria, Metabolism and Heart, organized by Drs. Junichi Sadoshima, Toren Finkel and sa B. Gustafsson. The conference will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from May 8-12, 2017. Mitochondria play a central role in regulating energy metabolism, redox status and cell death. The homeostasis of mitochondrial function is maintained by multiple mechanisms, collectively called mitochondrial quality control mechanisms. During the past decade, we have witnessed an explosion of research identifying novel mechanisms by which mitochondria control various cellular functions and cells maintain the homeostasis of mitochondria and metabolism in various cell types. Mitochondria are particularly abundant in the heart, and mitochondrial dysfunction and changes in cellular metabolism are commonly observed in failing or stressed hearts. However, there is a significant gap in our understanding of these mechanisms in cardiomyocytes and those in other cell types. The overall learning objectives of this conference are to: 1) Understand how the novel functions of mitochondria contribute to the development or the prevention of myocardial injury and heart failure; and 2) Discuss how the quality of mitochondria is maintained in adult cardiomyocytes, whose mitochondrial dynamics are quite distinct from other commonly investigated cell types. Special emphasis will be placed on discussing the function and the mechanism of mitophagy; a novel mechanism of cell death mediated through autophagy; interaction between mitochondria dynamics and mitophagy; mitochondrial unfolded protein response (UPR) controlling aging, stress resistance and longevity; the role of metabolic intermediates as signaling mechanisms; and novel biomarkers identified through metabolomics analyses. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent conference on Angiogenesis and Vascular Disease, which will share two plenary sessions with this conference. Overall, the audience will obtain better understanding regarding how the function of mitochondria is regulated in the heart, how it affects the overall function of the cardiovascular system, and how one intervenes with mitochondria and metabolism to achieve better treatment for heart failure and other cardiovascular diseases.